You did this
by I heart the Hitachiin twins
Summary: When the Teen Titans are asked to check out a town that mysteriously cut ties with the rest of the world, they get a little more than expected.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT

You did this.

Danny landed softly, the silence pressing on his ears. Ash and charcoal crunched beneith his boots as he took a step forward. He was numb. No pain, no regret, simply a harsh, cold nothingness that consumed him like an empty flame. The eerie glow that immited from his pale skin illuminated the previously bustling Amity Park, the bodies of innocent people still lining the streets. They would begin to stink soon, but he hadn't the heart to move them. His snowy bangs shadowed his face as he moved towards the center of the town.

You did this.

Usually, this road would be packed, and he would have to fight his way through an endless swarm. There was no crowd today, nor would there ever be again. He stopped, and stared at what had used to be his home. It was quiet, the silence of a graveyard. He flew through the door, unable to bring himself to open the door, knowing no one would welcome him. The light of his glowing green eyes cut through the darkness. He carefully stepped over the corpse of his sister, careful not to nudge her, he could pretend she was sleeping! Thats right, just sleeping. He glided down a stair, a stair he knew lead to the lab. The lab where... It, happened. You did this. When Danny arrived, he simply stood and looked. Looked at the room that contained the most horrifying sight in human history. Bodies. Lifeless, cold bodies. Bodies with still hearts. Bodies with inactive brains and unseeing eyes. Bodies of people who had once had friends and family.

You did this.

His parents lay motionless in the corner, some meaningless dohickey still clutched in lifeless hands. He crouched beside his two best friends corpses and held them close, allowing himself breif seconds of mourning. Then he took action. He bolted the ghost portal, before shutting it down and shredding the power cord with his bare hands. No one was coming into his town, no people, no ghosts. He sat on the floor of the lab, and wiped away the blood trickling out of Sam's eye with a gloved hand.

You did this.

He wouldn't let anyone enter Amity park.

You did this.

He would stop anyone who tried.

You did this.

He didn't care if that made him bitter.

You did this.

Because, if his friends, his family, couldn't live here...

You did this.

No one could.

Author's note: What happened? What did Danny do? Where do the Titans come in? How fast will I update? The awnser to that last one is read, favorite and REVEIW! I'll put up the next chappie when I get seven reveiws! (Yes, guests count.) for the rest of the questions, we'll see you next time!

Peace out!


	2. An Encounter

**Hi, LOL! I can't believe how well that worked! I might make it a rule for this story. You get a chapter every seven reviews. So there's gotta be seven for this one before you get the next one. To all you lovely people who said the first one was short, it was a prologue! Don't worry if you're confused. All will be revealed in time. I wrote this while listening to the Future Diary intro (Number one.)on a three hour loop. Feel free to check it out! (Don't worry if you don't find it in English, it is a Japanese song.) Pretty bad-ass if you ask me, but I'm rambling, if you're still reading this, you may skip the disclaimer as I'm sure we all do and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT.**

"YYEAHHHHH! Vacation baby!" Cyborg yelled gleefully as he drove the T-car along the abandoned road. "DUDE! Time to kick back, relax and maybe eye up some chicks!" Beast boy agreed with much enthusiasm, Robin sighed. "It's a mission guys, please don't forget that. Our business comes first." Cyborg visibly deflated as the masked boy scolded them, "Spoil sport." Beast boy muttered from the back seat, "Ow!" He yelped, Raven had cuffed him around the ear. "This is serious. No one has heard from anybody in Amity Park in months. Anybody. That's not a coincidence." Starfire had sat in the back seat with BB and Raven quietly, until she spotted an old, ash covered sign that was falling apart saying,

Welcome to Amity Park

Population: ******* 1/2

The previous population number had been burnt beyond recognition and the one half had been scorched in, probably using the same method. "Friends," She murmured quietly "I believe we are here." The boys and Raven looked at the sign. The Azarathian kept a poker face. Robin widened his eyes, but likewise said nothing. Cyborg and BB, however broke into nervous chatter. "CREEEPPPYYYY!" The changeling shrieked, shuddering. "No kidding little dude." Cyborg agreed. All five titans wondered what they'd gotten themselves into.

When they lay eyes on the city, even Raven had to admit that the town was unsettling. "I wish to do the leaving now." Starfire whimpered. Robin was tempted to agree, to tell Cy to turn the car around and flee the abandoned town, but he held firm. "We need to find out what happened here." He insisted. Cy parked the T-car and they all stepped out cautiously. The buildings were falling apart, like something had shaken them. The street was littered with bodies, as if everyone had suddenly simply collapsed, the smell of rotting flesh hung in the air like a heavy fog. "Cy, any heartbeats? Any sign of life at all?" Robin asked, almost choking on the stench. The mechanical man shook his head grimly. "Nothing, the place is dead." Raven shook her head, "Not possible." She droned, "If this place is dead, who made those?" Where she was pointing was a fresh trail of footprints in the ash...

On the other side of the 'dead' town, glowing green eyes snapped open. Voices, and not ones he recognised. The neon orbs narrowed, somewhere in his town was someone he didn't know. Someone breathing and moving. He'd have to fix that. He leapt into the air and felt his legs disappearing as he flew towards the intruders. He reached it in no time, he had gotten better, with nothing to do for months he had ended up training, he now had to be careful not to cause a sonic boom when he flew. However, when he reached his destination, he was admittedly caught off guard by what he saw.

Kids. Well, teenagers technically. They were an odd bunch. A boy dressed as a traffic light, a kid in purple who was GREEN, a rather pretty girl, who was orange and flying, a guy that was half robot (Okay, so it was cool.) And... And Sam?! He tore his gaze away and turned invisible. He was not blushing, he was not feeling an overwhelming urge to hug her, that was not Sam. Although, a little voice in his head whispered, 'pretty close though.'

He didn't want to hurt them, just give them a fright. He flew over to the mechanical man and skilfully ran his cold fingers down the large back. The big man shuddered, "Oi! Beast dude! Don't do that!" He yelled, "Wasn't me!" The green boy objected. "What are you two doing?" The masked one asked sternly, "Cyborg said I touched him!" The smaller boy complained. The metal one's name is 'Cyborg'? Original. "There's something here," The Sam doppelgänger droned, "And it wants us to leave." Danny faltered, these guys... He appeared again, but not before shrouding himself in a black cloak. "Well, I did..." He began, as the Titans whirled around to face the new threat, "But I'm reconsidering."

**Author's note part 2:**

**Please read and review! :3**


	3. Advice

**Hey all! Just gonna say, this is between the seventh and eighth episodes of the first season. Thanks to Theboblinator and IBrokeThe4thWall who have been awesome and PMed me! Same rule as always, next chapter comes after 7 reveiws.**

**Lucky-the-cat: Thank you for being the seventh reveiw, now I can post this! How did you know it was my BD!?**

** 'Guest' I would be spoiling it if I told you too much! BTW: My Starfire muse thanks you for the mustard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT.**

"There's something here, and it wants us to leave." Raven said in her usual monotone, Robin felt a chill as she said this. That was ridiculous. What, there was like a poltergeist here or something? Stupid... Right? "I did," said a cocky voice behind him, "But I'm reconsidering." He spun around, tensing for a fight, only to see... Empty air? Then, a couple of months with flatmates that flew kicked in and he snapped his head back so fast it hurt. Directly above him was a glowing figure shrouded in a billowing, black cloak.

He felt his team team fall into position behind me, ready for a battle. But Robin suddenly didn't think it would be necessary, the figure (Male from the sound of it), didn't appear to want to pick a fight. In fact, he was completely relaxed. Cyborg seemed extremely nervous, fidgeting with the machinery on his arm. "Why don't you have a heartbeat?" The mechanical man asked boldly. Robin had to admire his bravery, the person before them let off a 'I'm dangerous' kind of vibe. "That doesn't matter. What are you here for?" The question caught Robin off guard, the other titans went quiet, waiting for their silver tounged leader to reply. The mysterious boy waited for an answer, all traces of arrogance had disappeared leaving an ominous and probably powerful being that he wanted to avoid provoking. Robin felt his confidence leave him, and decided to come up with a bluff, "Well. We got los-"

"Tell the TRUTH!" The figure spat, "Don't you DARE lie to me." That rattled Robin beyond words and he simply stared dumbfounded. "Now, let's try this again." The flying boy stated, "What are you here for?" Robin sighed, "To help." He said defeated, hoping this would be enough for the other boy.

Danny thought hard, 'to help'. He didn't need help, did he? Hmm. A test was in order. He decided to set a plan into action, one he'd been planning for a long time, it never hurts t have a backup plan. "About half an hours drive from here there's a building called Fenton Works. If you're really here to help, go there." He then, promptly vanished, leaving a very confused team behind him. An invisible Danny sped towards his old home, all the while pondering. Can this work, will they... No, he can't think about that. He landed in the shadowy gloom of the large building. "Remember, you know him, but you're not him." He muttered to himself, the familiar rings apeared at his hips and he became Daniel Fenton for the first time in months.

The Titans had no idea what they had just seen. "Soooo," Beast Boy stated, "What now?" Eventually they decided to take the glowing boy's advise, it was the only lead they had. So they all piled back into the Tcar and headed into the heart of the town.

The boy had been vague in details, such as directions, so it took them a while to find the building. All the while Robin had been questioning Raven for any information on what they were facing. Unfortunately, besides the fact that he glows, flies and has an incredibly powerful aura of supernatural power, rivaling even her own, she had nothing, "He is clearly experienced in hiding hus aura, I didn't even sense him coming." Robin sighed, exasperated. "I don't like this." He said bluntly, "It all stinks of lies and secrets." They pulled up outside of 'Fenton Works' and Cyborg let out a cry of surprise.

"Heartbeat!" He yelled, "I just picked it up!" That caught everyone's attention. Life. The first sign of a normal, living creature since they arrived, they all piled out of the car. The building towered over them, casting the Titans into shadow. "Hello?" Beast Boy called, "Anybody?" He stepped through the door that was agape on the the hinges. The others followed behind Robin. He turned into a bloodhound and immediately picked up a scent, and boy, it was WEIRD! It smelled a little like Raven had become a boy and smothered her magic, like it was still on her, but not so much a part of her. The Titans had joined him by now and he lead them to the source of the scent. There, completely passed out in the shadow drowned corner was a thin, tall boy with thick black hair and a TON of bruses. He changed back and leaned over the boy. He was alive! True, not in the best shape, clearly very hungry and quite beat up, but alive! He suddenly jumped back as there was movement beneith him. The strange boy had moved! Said boy's form shifted, the boy stirred, moaned and opened a startlingly blue eye...

**And I end it there! Muhahaha! Sorry, but you know what you gotta do to get more. **


	4. Danny

**Hey! This story is biginning to attract lots of attention! I'm sorry this one isn't as long but school is taking over my life! On the plus side, it's my birthday!**

** BTW: The story is not 100% accurate for the sake of the plot. For example, the Titans have the T-car despite the time period. Big old shout out to all you awesome people who reviewed. Here is the chapter you all requested. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT, I probably never will.**

Danny groaned. Damn, he was _sore_. He had forgotten what it was like to be human, the pain of injuries, demanding hunger and of course, the irresistible call of sleep. As soon as he had transformed he had been out like a light. The need for these things had been pushed aside by his ghost form, but he was human again, and his essential needs had returned with a vengeance. When he opened his eyes there was a figure looming over him. Instincts demanded he get ready to defend himself, and he backed away. "Woah, dude! No need to freak out!" I froze, that didn't sound like any ghost I knew of... Wait. Right, these guys. Time to deploy those legendary acting skills. In truth, he wasn't all that bad at it, especially to strangers.

Right, the stage is set, let the act begin.

The scrawny teen scrambled away from Beast Boy and tenced. Apparently, preparing to flee. Pity welled up in Robin, if a sign of life was a sign of trouble, what had this kid been through? "Woah, dude! No need to freak out!" Beast Boy exclaimed, attempting to sooth the boy. "Who are you?" the teen asked fearfully, his voice husky from disuse. "How did you get past Phantom?" All the Titans immediately recalled the mysterious figure from earlier, the hero in Robin roared, had this kid been _trapped_ here, all this time? "Why? Doesn't he let you out?" Robin inquired, trying not to let his anger show. "No, he would let me out if I wanted " the boy exclaimed with wide eyes, "Phantom keeps me safe, he's the good guy. He just doesn't let other people in very often." Oh, not trapped then. "Safe from what?" Raven asked? The boy looked her in the eye, (With hesitation, Robin noted) "The ghosts."

"What?" Beast Boy laughed, "he's kidding, right?" no one awnsered, "Right?" Raven tried to hover closer only for the poor boy to cower. Well, that's not gonna work. Robin took a step forward and got down onto the scraggly teen's level, he tried not to look threatening. "Hey, its okay. We're not going to hurt you." He tried to sooth the anxieties of the boy, he didn't look like much, but one should never underestimate someone scared. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Danny."

"Danny what?"

"Just Danny."

"Well, okay the Danny. Can you move?"

"Of course I can." Danny's voice was indignant, but a little cheek had crept in. Robin took this as a good sign. "Good, let's go." And this statement lead to the next big problem.

"What? I'm not leaving!"

**Wah! It's short! I'm suffering of schoolitis with a side case of overbearing-teacher syndrome! The cure is seven reveiws with a dash of support mixed thoroughly and evenly through a great big pot of weekend! Til next time!**

**IHTHT**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry, not a chapter!**

**I got a brand new laptop for my birthday, and it has spell check! Until further notice all stories are on hold.**

**Sorry.**

**IHTHT**


End file.
